Return of the Slayer
by WillowBabble
Summary: Dawn makes a wish, on a Tuesday, chaos ensues when Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Spike and the Scoobies end up in magical Britain in Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters portrayed in this story, I am only borrowing them from far more brilliant people than myself.

I do not currently have a beta so any errors are my own and my sincere apologies for any pain or suffering caused by my improper spelling or grammar! If you are truly courageous and would like to take on the task of checking over my work feel free to contact me through private message.

And now on to the story….

Buffy Summers was having a really bad day, possibly the worst day ever in all of human existence in fact…Dawn, her beloved yet trying sister had broken the most important rule ever…she made a wish. Now, you might think that wasn't too terrible in the grand scheme of things but it seems that the Powers That Be were listening, because Buffy, Dawn, Spike and the Scoobies were currently standing in a strange strip mall that seemed both completely foreign and familiar at the same time. Buffy turned to check the status of her friends and stopped cold, "Oh my God Dawnie! What HAVE you done!?" she screeched. All of her friends, even Spike and her Watcher looked to be about eleven years old. "No, no, no, please no." she whimpered and looked down at her chest, her very flat, eleven year old bodies chest, "Great, like puberty wasn't hard enough the FIRST time…" she grumbled. It was only then she realized that they were all standing in the sun and Spike wasn't burning, in fact, he looked fine…walking up to Spike she slowly reached out with her hand, pressing gently against his chest…"Spike…your heart! It's beating! You…you're HUMAN!"

Spike barely heard his Slayer, he was far too busy looking at the sun for the first time since his turning without fear…he could feel the gentle warmth of it on his skin and it was better than he had ever dreamed. Looking to Dawn Spike said "Nibblet, I don't know what you did, but thank you, you've given me a chance to live again! Buffy, things will be different this time, I won't be growing up to be William the Bloody…Maybe William the Writer, or WIlliam the Dreamer…but no more death." Buffy looked at Spike and softened her gaze as she turned to her sister, "We'll have to deal with this later Dawn and see how the others are dealing, at least with Spike your wish has been more of a blessing than a curse, maybe it will be the same for all of us!"

The rest of the Scoobies were somewhat dazed though the real concern was Willow, she seemed to be having trouble controlling her magic, Tara was doing her best to keep her calm but it wasn't going well at all. Willow's hair was going crazy turning different colors as well as growing and shortening, people were bound to notice and then what! "It's too much Tara! The magic here is so strong, it's…it's just everywhere!" Willow gasped. Tara took Willow by the hand, "We need to go somewhere now Buffy, this is too open and I don't know what's wrong with Willow." she whispered urgently.

An old man was watching the group of children from his store. He knew these children weren't what they seemed, but then, he alway's knew. Olivander sighed, and for the first time in years turned the sign on his door to closed 4 hours early. Walking up to the children cautiously he got the attention of the young lady being called Buffy. "Excuse me Miss, if you like you can bring your friends into my shop, it's a bit more private, and I believe I can help you sort out what's happened here." Buffy eyed the man warily however, she wasn't sure he could be trusted but at the same time they needed more information, after a quick look at her Watcher who nodded slightly Buffy gave a rather curt nod and said "Thank you sir, we would appreciate that very much, anything you can tell us will be more than we know at this point." Olivander smiled at her, glad to see that she was so cautious and careful of her friends safety. "If you will just follow me my wand shop is just across the street." he said as he headed back to his shop, after all the children entered he took out his wand and cast a few spells causing the blinds to lower and the door to lock. "No need to worry, I just thought it would be best if you didn't have to worry about people coming in and disturbing us while we sort things out. If you go up those stairs you'll find my living quarters, plenty of room for everyone I'm sure.

Buffy and the rest followed Olivander up the stairs, a bit cautious because they still weren't sure things were quite safe, but once in the living quarters they found themselves in a well lit sitting room with comfortable seating and a rather homey atmosphere. Olivander looked at the kids, I mean really LOOKED, seeing them for who they truly were and his eyes widened in surprise. "I wondered when the Slayer line would return, but I never expected you to cross dimensions to get here!" he said, the wonder on his face obvious. Rupert Giles's eyes widened in surprise, "Mr. Olivander, can you please tell us what you know about the Slayer and HOW you knew that Buffy was one?" He asked as calmly as possible. Olivander's eyes twinkled at the boy who was obviously Buffy's Watcher. Choosing his words carefully he begins, "I see things in ways that others do not Mr. Giles. For instance I know that all of you have changed in a huge way, all of you are much younger than you once were, and yet you retain all of your abilities and memories, or at least, most of you do, young William there will never again thirst for blood and he is no longer…shall we say, overly sensitive to the sunlight?" he chuckled wryly. "Buffy, you still have all of your Slayer abilities, yet there is more to you now, more to all of you actually, you will in fact be needing wands, and I would like very much to make them a gift, in order to welcome you to your new…yet old world. I believe the wizard world is about to be shaken to it's core." he stated with a broad smile.

This is just the beginning I hope, I am rather new to this, in fart this is my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind and it should be interesting to see if I can pull this off. I know that others have written of the Scoobies being thrust into the wizarding world, however I have yet to see any of those stories start them so young, nor "landing" in such a public place. I hope I manage to do this justice, but it's just all there in my head and it could be that I will lose a bit in the translation, please any comments are not only welcome, but needed. I will never learn without constructive criticism. Tally Ho!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, i.e. the legal stuff where I fess up and admit that I did not create these characters and am merely borrowing: In a perfect world I would be as amazingly brilliant and talented as Joss Whedon and JK Rowling, alas I am not so I am destined to merely borrow from their brilliance.

Authors Note: I am looking for a beta! Are you interested? I hope so! Private message me if you would like to take me on. :)

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Chapter 2 ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Up until now all of the _children_ kept mostly quiet, observing and learning what they could, however all of this was too much for Xander and he had to speak up. Holding up his hand with a rather pained expression on his face Xander speaks up. "Umm, yeah, not meaning to be a buzz kill here, but how are we supposed to survive here? I mean, I get that you "see all" but we all look like we're 10 years old or something!" Olivander gazed at Xander with a serious expression while he contemplated what he should say, finally deciding that the full truth would be best he sighed, "Mr. Harris" he said as everyone gasped, no one had revealed Xander's name to the old man after all, "First and foremost, I meant it when I said I see everything, you see, I have been Olivander for a VERY long time, but that is not my true name, I have chosen to live among wizards because they are curious to me, and it allows me to be here for certain predestined moments."

Buffy huffed in frustration at that comment. The old man was sure talking a lot given that he had yet to give them a straight answer. She had so many questions but just didn't know where to begin. "Mr. Olivander, can you just give me a straight answer to something? You speak of predestined moments, and you know our names even though we have not told you. How do you know this information, and why should I trust you with my families safety?" Buffy asked sternly with her arms crossed in front of her. "Buffy, you have lost so much in your life, it is no wonder that you are angry and not prone to trust easily. This is not by any stretch of the imagination a normal situation, but I believe that you will find that not only are you safe here, but that you belong here in this world." he explained. "You have families here, blood ties that for far too many years have been lost due to a great magic worked long ago. Now that you have all returned, I believe it is time to contact Headmaster Dumbledor to see about restoring your memories, he will also be able to explain far better than I can, because this is simply not my story to tell." he stated firmly.

"Now, wands first I believe, you will all need then and it is good to be armed. Trying times are coming for The Slayer." he announced ominously. "Miss Rosenberg, you seem to be having the most difficulty, so you should go first. The wand that chooses you will help stabilize your magic. he suggested looking towards Willow. Willow approached Olivander tentatively. "No need to be nervous, the wand chooses the witch or wizard and I dare say you will need a powerful one!" he said cheerfully. "Now, hold out your wand arm so I can get measurements."

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Fast Forward Several Hours ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Several hours later they all had their wands and a bit more understanding of this strange world. They were all waiting upstairs since Olivander had to open his shop back up and they really didn't want to be seen yet. The Headmaster had not arrived yet and they were just discussing what all this could possibly mean.

"He said we had families here, I just don't understand how that's possibly true, but what if it is? What if my family is like before?" Tara whispered, the fear was so strong she could almost taste it.

Willow scooted closer to Tara, and wrapped her up in her arms, rocking her back and forth to comfort her. "Shh, Tara, it won't be like that this time, I promise you! This time you have us to protect you!"

Buffy looked at Tara in concern and said gently, "Willow is right Tara, none of us would allow you to be hurt, remember that! You are family and I promise I will protect you! I will protect ALL of you, none of you are leaving me unless you choose to…now, where the heck is this Dumbledork character, I think we've been more than patient!"

Xander laughed at that last comment, "Uh, Buffster, that's Dumbledor…actually it's Headmaster Dumbledor. I hope he's nothing like Snyder! Anyhow, you want me to go downstairs and see if Olivander has any idea whats taking so long?"

"I think that's actually a good idea Xander, why don't you take Spike with you though, I think it's best that none of us goes off alone right now." Buffy suggested to Xander.

Spike and Xander head downstairs quietly and see Olivander with what appeared to be a rather difficult customer. The shop looked seriously trashed, and the boy causing all the mayhem seemed to be around 10 years of age. "No! No! Definitely not that one!" Olivander exclaimed while the boy set the wand down sheepishly. "Hm, I wonder…" he mutters quietly as he removes a rather old and dusty box from the shelf. He hands the small boy the wand and as the boy holds the wand a golden light streams down on him and the wand tip glows…no explosions here! After a brief conversation the boy leaves the shop and just moments later an old man that makes Xander instantly think of Gandolf arrives in the shop…

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Authors Closing Notes ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

More will be coming soon. I am hoping to be able to update at least once a week! For those of you following and reviewing and even marking as a favorite thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, i.e. the legal stuff where I fess up and admit that I did not create these characters and am merely borrowing: In a perfect world I would be as amazingly brilliant and talented as Joss Whedon and JK Rowling, alas I am not so I am destined to merely borrow from their brilliance.

Authors Note: I am looking for a beta! Are you interested? I hope so! Private message me if you would like to take me on. :)

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Chapter 3 ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Xander and Spike gaze in blinded awe at the old man talking quietly to Olivander. Xander laughs roughly and say's "Good lord Spike, it's Gandolf the Bright! Seriously can you imagine what Cordy would say about that getup? I think that may be even louder than my Hawaiian shirts!" Spike laughs a little too loudly and the old man turns to face them. "Well, Olivander, I must say I didn't expect them to be quite so brazen…good afternoon William and Xander…I imagine you have a question or two you would like to ask me…" the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Xander gulped nervously and tried to steady his nerves. "Yes sir, I'm afraid we have a lot of questions! You see right now the girls are upstairs trying really hard to keep Tara from a total case of the wiggins and Willow is having a hell of a time keeping her magic from spilling all over the place!" Xander began before Spike interrupted, "Yeah, don't get me wrong, the changes in me…well, I'm happy for them! The thing is though, Red has a bit of a problem with magic, and now she's got more power than before! She can't control it and she's afraid, I don't like it when she's afraid, so how are you going to fix this old man?" Spike growls at Dumbledor.

Albus raises his eyes in surprise at the aggressive stance the two boys have taken. Obviously they are protective of the girls in the group and if Willow is having this much trouble it was imperative that he get to her as soon as possible. He was just about to ask if they were in the upstairs shop or if they were in Olivander's private apartments when the building began to tremble and a blinding flash of light flared briefly then dissipated into nothingness.

"What the…" Xander gasped breathlessly as he looked at the others. Spike with a look of panic on his face shouts out "BUFFY!" and turns to run for the stairway leading up to the rest of the Scoobies. Xander, Olivander and Headmaster Dumbledor are hot on his heels. Bursting through the door they see Willow lying on the sofa, apparently past out from the surge of accidental magic.

"Mr. Olivander Sir, I d…don't know wh…what happened…she just got so br…bright and now she won't wake up!" Tara said, slightly stuttering, tears streaming down her face. Buffy was sitting with Willows head in her lap and Giles was cleaning his glasses and looking at the old man expectantly. "Headmaster Dumbledor I presume? I am Rupert Giles, Miss. Rosenberg is very dear to me and I am told that you can fix this. I realize I am currently in the body of a child, but I assure you, if she dies the consequences will be…dire." Giles spoke softly so that the others would not hear, his eyes hard and cold as he stared down the old man.

"Mr. Giles, I promise you, no-one is going to do something so dramatic as dying from a bit of accidental magic." Albus said calmly and quietly, not wishing to alarm the others. "Miss Summer's is it?" He asked kindly to the girl cradeling Willow. "Good, good, I need you to move away a bit, I'm afraid I am going to have to bind part of her magic until she can learn to control it, otherwise it could get rather dangerous for her and those around her." he said as calmly as he could.

"Wait just a second Gandolf mimicking man! How do I know whatever you do isn't going to hurt her or rob her of her magic forever?" Buffy asked bluntly and a bit snarkaly. "No offense, but I don't know you from Adam and you are not TOUCHING MY FRIEND, until you give us some answers! WHY are we here? WHY do we look like children now? WHO are you and why should we trust you and for the love of God tell me how Spike here is not only a child, but no longer a vampire, there is NO cure for that yet here he is, beating heart, no funny skin allergy to the sun and, and, and….oh Goddess, what's happening to Willow…she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her…please…" Buffy ended with a sob, all the anger, tension and fear she felt since coming here finally running out of steam.

"Buffy, please, let the Headmaster do what he must, I fear if he doesn't…well Willow seems rather feverish right now" Tara whispered softy, "I'm scared too, but all we can really do is trust that they won't hurt us, we don't know much of anything about this world" Tara finished, her voice a bit stronger. Nodding her head after staring a moment at Tara Buffy speaks up again. "Alright Headmaster, I won't stop you, but for your sake, you better pray you don't harm her.

Dumbledor, Olivander as well as the rest of the Scoobies sigh in relief as Buffy agrees to allow the casting. Albus raises his wand and speaks a complicated enchantment with a series of complex wand movements. After a few moments Willow breaths easier and the magic is no longer sparking all over her. Looking to the children in the room Albus smiles wearily at them before finally speaking. "Miss Summers, I can answer your questions now, the first one is simple, you are here because it was time for you all to come home. You were all children of this world, scattered through time to prepare you for the day you would all return here, you see, you all volunteered for this mission, but something must have gone wrong, because you should have returned here with your memories of this world intact."

Everyone looked stunned at these words. "What do you mean? Are you saying we were all born in THIS world?" Dawn asks. "I thought we were brought here because I accidentally made a wish in front of a vengeance demon…I thought it was all my fault that Willow got sick…" she whispered. Albus looked kindly at the young girl, "No, no dear child, you all would have returned on this day, at this time regardless. None of this is your fault Dawn, I promise you." Albus said with deep sadness for he knew that hard times were coming for this group of children…

"I think it might be wise to explain who you all really are. Buffy, you ARE The Slayer, and Giles here was destined to be your Watcher, Joyce was indeed your mother, but Hank Summers was NOT your father. Your fathers name is Sirius Black. Your mother dated him during their time here at Hogwarts as well as several years after. Shortly after Lily Potter got pregnant we were planning this strategy. You see I had heard a prophesy regarding the baby Lily was carrying, though there was another child it could have been as well. Rather than tell Sirius about the pregnancy, your mother decided to join the group that was going to be leaving, only to return when they were needed. Joyce essentially went into hiding, staying at Hogwarts in my personal quarters so that none would be aware of the pregnancy. She told everyone she was going to Paris for further studies and due to the secretive nature of the work she would be out of contact. Giles, because he was destined to be your Watcher, had to be sent further back, in order to be old enough to watch over you and keep you safe, but you are in fact the same age, all of you are. All of you were born within a month of each other and you are currently children, aged 11 years old because that is your TRUE age."

Buffy looked awestruck…Hank wasn't her father…she felt bad, but she was glad. She never really forgave him for leaving her and Mom, now she understood why at least.

"Dawn, you are not a magical key, no hell Goddess will be coming after you here to use your blood for anything, I promise! You are sister to the Slayer, a rather powerful witch and a Potential yourself."

"Thank God" Dawn whispered. "Buffy, I'm glad you're still my sister!" she said smiling widely. Buffy looked over at her and grinned "I'm glad too Dawnie"

"Faith, I do not understand how it happened but you were separated from your protecter. You were meant to go back with your sisters and mother, but somehow the magic just went wrong. Buffy is your sister, Joyce had triplets a week before she left you see. Obviously not identical, but you have to understand, you are not alone, and you'll never have to be alone again."

Faith smiled "Well Buffy, Dawn looks like we're sisters! You five by five with that?" she asked casually, but the others could see how worried she was. Buffy smiled brilliantly at Faith, "Of course We're good with that! I'm just glad we finally know the truth!" Dawn looked at Faith sternly "Faith, how can you even think we wouldn't be ok with this? We love you!"

"Spike, your family is, unfortunately a family steeped in the Dark Arts. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are your parents. You must understand Narcissa is NOT an evil woman, and she sent you away to give you a chance. Even then Lucius Malfoy was following Lord Voldemort. When Narcissa discovered she was carrying twins she hid that from her husband. She came to me just before you were born to ask that I take you from her womb magically, leaving your brother Draco to be born naturally. Narcissa has been a spy for our side all this time, but her other son, your brother Draco is much like his father, or he is at least trying to be. with you here perhaps his future can be changed."

"Stupid git, I'll set things right, don't you worry!" Spike said, a little menacingly.

"Tara, I see the worry in your eyes, but you don't need to worry. Your mother is the finest woman I have ever known, and is currently the Deputy Head Mistress as well as the Head of Gryffindor house. Minerva McGonagall and Elphinstone Urquart are both fine people and they have missed you fiercely Tara. The abuses you suffered in your foster world will not happen here, I promise you that!"

"Oh thank the Goddess!" Tara Whispered fervently.

"Rupert, your father was a troubled man who for a time was a Death Eater, willingly following the Dark Lord Voldemort, however, after witnessing the atrocities he committed he came back to the side of the light, sacrificing his life to weaken Voldemort and to save you. Regulus Black was your father. Your mother was a shop girl, working in Flourish and Blotts bookstore here on Diagon Alley, I am sorry to say that she passed away shortly after having you, murdered by Lord Voldemort himself. This means that you are not only Buffy and Faith's Watchers, you are their cousin as well. You are also the Head of the Noble House of Black, this is going to give you rather ample power to fix some wrongs as well as prevent the Dark Lord from accessing money from the Black vaults. We'll need to discuss this later I think."

Giles worriedly began cleaning his glasses again as he contemplated the future. "I understand Headmaster" he said.

"Xander" Albus began before getting interrupted by Xander. "Hold on a moment please Headmaster, I think Willow is waking up finally." Xander said excitedly. Albus looked over and sure enough Willow was sitting up and looking confused. "WILS! Wilster, Willow Tree! I'm so glad you didn't leaf me!" Xander said letting the bad puns fly, like he always did when he was worried for his friend. "Xander! Stop it.." Willow laughed. "Well, I feel better, the magic isn't clawing at me anymore, what happened?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Willow, I'm glad to see you awake so soon. My name is Albus Dumbledor, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I don't want you to be frightened but I had to bind some of your magic. As you get more control the bindings will begin the fall away until you have full control of your power again." he said in a calm factual voice. Willow looked up at him, a bit perplexed until something clicked. "OH! You mean like a magical firewall!? Right?" she asked eagerly. Willow was always ready to learn.

"What? no, there was no fire, just a binding I promise!" Albus said, somewhat shocked. Everyone laughed, even Giles a bit. At the perplexed look on his face Giles took pity on Albus "Headmaster, she is only talking about computers. A firewall is a way to protect computers from viruses…good heavens, I actually know something about that dread contraption!"

"Wow G-man! Next thing you know you'll be surfing the net!" Xander said jokingly, causing Giles to sigh. "Xander, must you call me that infernal name even here?" he asks somewhat exasperated but still smiling.

"Well, back to what I was saying before, Willow, I was just telling everyone about their families here as well as their background. I need to explain to Xander but perhaps Tara can talk to you to get you caught up?" Willow nods and with a small smile Tara moves closer to Willow to explain all that has happened.

"Xander, your father is unknown to me, your mother never told anyone and she passed away towards the end of the first Wizard War. Her name was Elina LaVelle, I find it very interesting that your adoptive family named you Xander LaVelle Harris when your mother named you Alexander Harrison LaVelle. I do wonder how it got so close to your true name. You are the last of your line I am afraid. You are the Head of the Noble House of LaVelle and heir to it's rather vast properties and vaults. I dare say you may be one of the wealthier wizards in all of magical Britain. As an orphan you are considered a ward of Hogwarts until you reach the age of 17, a legal adult in the Wizarding World. I will make sure to have the Lavelle's account manager meet with us so we can sort out your inheritance.

"Whoa, no parentals and rich…at least I don't have to worry about having two drunks _caring_ for me here…" Xander muttered. A little louder he smiles and looks at Buffy "Hey Giles! Looks like the Slayer budget went up! I can finally do something other than fall down and make with the bad jokes! Oh, and doughnuts! I mustn't forget the doughnuts!" he wisecracked.

Albus smiled and looked at Willow who was now paying attention to the group. "Ah, all caught up then Willow?" Willow nods her head and smiles. "Do I have a family here Sir? I'm afraid my old family didn't ever really have time for me so…I, I mean, are you sure they'll want me? she asks nervously. "Willow, all that's left of your family is your Grandfather, but I promise you, he wants you very much. He has waited 11 years for you to come back to him. Would you like to know your true name child?" he asked with a brilliant smile.

Willow nods her head, "I would like to know sir, I just hope I'm not a disappointment to him, I'm something of a spazz, and I tend to babble and then there's the klutziness that might get old for whoever he is and…"

Laughing Buffy clamps a hand over Willows mouth. "Willow, if you don't hush the Headmaster won't be able to tell you!" Willow's eyes widen and she sheepishly apologizes to Albus "Sorry sir, yes, I'd very much like to know who my Grandfather is and what my true name is.

"Willow, your full name is _Willow Ariana Regina Amelia Dumbledor_" he said with tears in his eyes. "Welcome home my dear beloved granddaughter. You cannot know how very much you were missed. Your mother was my only child, she was beautiful and bright, always learning everything she could about anything she took a fancy to. She was so ill when she got pregnant with you. You were her one and only chance at having a child. She knew she wouldn't live to see your first birthday but she loved you so much. Amelia told me you were her greatest achievement. You look just like her you know…" he said, happy tears streaming from his eyes.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· _Several Hours Later_ ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

After much discussion and laughter the group accepts an invitation to go to Hogwarts early to see the school and meet their families. As they board the train to Hogwarts they all wonder what the future will hold for them. They have families to meet and apparently a Dark Lord to help vanquish. Faith especially wonders how she will fit in with this new world, a bit afraid that she might be in over her head. Looking at her sisters and her friends she relaxes some, whatever is coming, they'll handle it together, as a family.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· _Next time in Dawns Wish_ ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Our next chapter will deal with the arrival at Hogwarts and meeting the families. I know a lot of you figured Willow would be a Weasley, but so many people forget Albus had been a red head in his youth that I thought it might be fun to deviate from the norm. The other reason I decided on that family connection is I think it was too sad that Dumbledor died essentially alone, estranged from his brother and no other family.


	4. Author response to reviews

the DragonBard

While Regulus was the younger brother, he was not disowned, Sirius however was blasted from the family tree and presumably disowned as well, making any child from Regulus the family heir. I'm sorry if I confused you a bit, I'm still learning how to clarify certain changes I make to cannon. You are however absolutely correct that they would be cousins and not nieces though, that I chalk up to writing at 2 am! Hopefully I can figure out how to go back and edit the chapter in order to fix that!

This brings to point though, I am still in desperate need of a beta! If anyone is interested I would be very grateful! Who knows there may even be cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

I am back from a brief sabbatical and honestly today I am writing with a heavy heart. I have spent probably the last 12 hours or so crying. Cory Monteith was my favorite male lead on Glee as well as my favorite singer in general. It breaks my heart that his family and loved ones have been robbed of his presence. His fans all mourn his loss right now, but for those who knew him, worked with him, even loved him the grief must be intolerable. It is my fervent wish that the media will leave his family, loved ones and co-workers alone while they try to come to terms with all this loss represents.

Legal mumbo jumbo~~ Yeah yeah, I don't own it, never will, but I'm gonna borrow like hell and pay tribute, so there! lol

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Chapter 4 ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Buffy was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been a week since their arrival and honestly Buffy was very bored. As a child she could hardly go out Slaying and even though there was access to an aging potion the Headmaster insisted that she needed this time to be a child again. They all did. She couldn't help but wonder about those they had left behind. Was Anya ok? She knew Xander was missing her terribly. What about Cordy and Angel? Did they even know they were gone? Oz was missing too, and that really worried her. Willow said that she had been with Oz when the shift happened, what was HE going through now? Making up her mind she decided to go talk to Giles, she needed to know what happened to them.

"Giles, how did I know I would find you here?" Buffy asks as she entered the library at Hogwarts.

"Buffy! What can I do for you? You've been rather quiet lately…are you ready to talk about whatever it is that's worrying you?" he asked.

"I can't help but think about Anya, Oz, Cordy and Angel. Were they real Giles? If so where are they? Willow was with Oz when we all came here, and even though Xander hasn't said anything, I'm pretty sure he was with Anya at the time. We need to find them! What if they poofed in here somewhere else and they have no clue what's going on?" she asked, the worry and fear in her voice was very apparent.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading in worry, he honestly hadn't thought about the others and now that he thought about it he had been on the phone with Angel just as the shift happened. Growing pale he thought over his words carefully before speaking. "Buffy, I am sure Angel knows that something has happened, I was speaking to him on the phone when all this started…he was wanting to surprise you for your birthday and wanted ideas."

Buffy just stared at him in disbelief. "You were on the phone with him and you didn't think to tell me? What if he thinks we're dead Giles? What then?" she asked angrily. "We need to find Headmaster Dumbledor and see if he can figure this out, we WILL find the rest of our group!" she stated emphatically.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Earlier that day in Dumbledor's office ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

"Albus, this makes no sense whatsoever! How is it that Almost all of those sent came back at the assigned spot, but the others are missing? We are even missing the group of older kids! From everything Tara has told me, she never even met them. We should never have meddled in such ancient magic, not when we didn't fully understand it!" Minerva stated, frustration dripping from every word.

Albus sighed, his exhaustion evident. He was getting too old for this. "Minerva, I promise you, I have tracked them down. For some reason Angel, Anya, Cordelia,Doyle and Oz all appeared in the United States, in a small town called Lima. Magical signatures there indicate that the older students are probably there as well. We'll get them back, I promise you!"

Minerva's eyes flash for a moment. "Who are you sending Albus? What about the children, perhaps at least one of them should go so they know we can be trusted?"

Nodding his head in agreement Albus speaks. "That idea has merit, but who do we send? Willow is doing better controlling her magic and she's very close to Oz, so she would be a good choice for that reason alone, but I doubt that any of the kids would want to be separated from the others. Perhaps a meeting later in the day with them will help us decide the best course of action. Remus Lupin will be arriving later today, I thought he might be the best one to send given the Oz situation. Perhaps if Lupin speaks to him he will realize that not all is lost…"

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Present time, in Lima ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

Cordy was…perturbed. She really didn't understand why the P.T.B. decided they needed a change of scenery like this but she didn't like it. She had gone to bed after a particularly bad case, and woke up here…in Lima…home of wheat…lots and lots of wheat and not a mall worth a damn anywhere nearby, not that it mattered, because they had no money either. Doyle was a bright point in her life, she was beginning to see that there was more to him than met the eye. They had tried calling old contacts and none of the numbers worked. Angel was brooding…typical, and Anya was just…Anya. Yesterday they bumped into Faith and Oz so they had joined their little band but what were they supposed to do?

Angel looked across the room at Cordy, he could tell she wasn't happy right now, and he honestly couldn't blame her. The current situation was bad. "Hey Cordelia, I need you to do something for me, and I know it's not real convenient but I need you to go check out the local high school. Faith is 16 years old, she really should be in school right now, and just maybe if we can get her enrolled she can find some intel on what we're supposed to do here. It would be good if you could bring Doyle with you maybe…" he trailed off when he realized that Cordelia AND Faith were glaring daggers at him.

"Yo! With everything going on you seriously think you can just ditch me in some hick school? Don't get me wrong, some of these farm boys have it going on but a girl needs action! What I need to be doing is finding a way to fix this mess, not spend it in class with a bunch of wannabe's." Faith said emphatically.

"I agree with Faith Angel, for one thing, we have no documentation…no school records and no way to get them it seems, so what do you thinks gonna happen? It's not like they will just magically appear out of thin air, poo I know, with Anya here maybe you think you can just say _I wish we had all the records we need as well as all the money we need to get to the bottom of this_!" she says in her best _I am Cordelia Chase and you WILL listen to me because I am ALWAY's right! _voice. Just then a heavy folder drops to the table in front of her followed by a brief case, both sparking with energy.

"Oh hell no! I am not responsible for THAT so don't look at me like that Faith!" Anya blurts out as she reaches for the brief case. Popping it open they all look in and see fresh from the bank hundred dollar bills neatly bundled up.

"Whoa!" said Oz.

"Ooo money!" said Anya.

"Thank God! There's enough here we can rent a house!" exclaimed Cordelia.

"I don't trust this guys." Angel said, still brooding.

"Uh guys…my head…visio…Arrrgggg!" Doyle yelled as Angel barely caught him as the vision overtook him...

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Author's Note ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

Truly I am sorry for the long delay in this. However I decided I needed to change some things about this story…and then the news of Cory Monteith hit. That left me reeling for a couple of days because it was such a huge shock. I want to include him in this story and I needed to redo my outline to work it in. Thanks so much for your patience in this and I will try to get back on track now.


	6. Author response to reviews the sequel!

.au I promise you all will make sense in the coming chapters. Faith's personality has always seemed just too large to be contained in one person, so we will be figuring out some very interesting things about accidental magic, why Faith seemed so split in her personality at times and well, it's gonna be fun!

Lenalee! I think I just fell in love with you a bit, you figured it out, I was hoping someone would! The splitting of Faith is going to be a HUGE issue in this story.

Tiggrain, no worries, Fin and Rachel are the only ones along for this ride. I have no plans at this point to include the full cast of characters from Glee in this story, I promise! The group with Cordy are in fact older, they were the sixth and seventh years mentioned earlier, it should make for a rather interesting group dynamic once the crew gets back together. I mean come on, Angel still has his thing for Buffy, who is now 11 years old...even HE can't logic that away.

To all of you who have been following this story thanks so much. The reviews are wonderful and really do help me quite a bit in my quest to learn how to be a better writer and cookies...well cookies are always good, especially the kind that are homemade...they almost seem...magical! :) Happy reading and sweet dreams!


	7. Chapter 7

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Author's Note & Legal Crud·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

None of them are mine and thats sad, but I am only borrowing these toys, I promise I won't bang them up too much and no profit happening here, this is just for my own twisted pleasure!

Some of you are sharp and noticed that TWO Faith's have been introduced. I know it looks like a sleep deprived mistake but it's not, this is going to be sooo much fun!

On to our story….

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·Chapter 5·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

Doyle see's a tall young man in last years football uniform alone in a locker room. He's talking to himself it seems…"I just can't do it Rachel…not without you!" he sobs as he begins to sing the song she wrote for him…

What have I done?

I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under

Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

To get it right

Can I start again?

With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair

I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer

And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?

To get it right…

"I'll never get it right…I can't stay." he whispers as he put's the needle to his arm….

Doyle comes out of the vision with a gasp "Cordy! Faith We have to go NOW, there's an innocent to be saved at the high school right now, we have to hurry!"

Cordy and Faith spring into action grabbing their jackets, and the keys to the pickup truck they were able to get before, grabbing Doyle they hurry out the door leaving a perplexed Angel behind. Oz and Anya look up from the newspaper real estate at Angel "Want us to go too Angel?" Oz asks.

Just then they hear the truck peeling out. "Uh, no, you guys keep looking for a better place for all of us to stay, I'm sure they can handle it, whatever IT is…" he says with a calm he doesn't really feel.

The trio pulls into the first parking spot they can find and race to the gymnasium praying they aren't too late. As they near the boys locker room Doyle hears the song the boy was singing and he picks up speed.."Hurry girls, we're almost to late!"

They burst into the locker room and just as the young man whispers "I can't stay" Cordy knocks the needle out of his hand.

"What do you think you are doing!?" she screeches. "There is nothing so bad that you need to resort to that!"

Faith looks at him closely, "I can tell things have been hard for you for a long time kid, but this isn't the answer, why don't you come walk with us?" she asks, far more kindly than is normal for her. Doyle and Cordy look at her in surprise.

"Who are you? Why do you care? You aren't even student's here." he says, embarrassed over what he was about to do.

Doyle kneels down in front of him, "Look boy-o, do you really think this is what Rachel would want for you, c'mon, that's a good lad, just come with us." he says gently as he helps him to his feet. "Let us help you, please…what's your name then?" he asks, looking deep into his eyes.

"Finn, Finn Hudson, and I don't think I belong here anymore…I'll come with you." he says brokenly

Faith, Doyle and Cordy lead Finn Hudson back out to the truck. As they get in a petite girl with big brown eyes get's into her rental car and gets ready to follow them. She doesn't know who they are but if they are taking Finn somewhere she has a feeling she better be there too.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·On the road·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

As Cordy drove Finn began to speak. "It's my girlfriend, well, my ex-girlfriend. We were going to be married, but instead I got the stupid idea that if I married her it would ruin her life. Losing her is destroying me though! Rachel was the best thing in my life and I just threw her away. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I don't even know you!" He finally says, brokenly.

Cordy looks at him in the seat next to her, "Look Finn, if she loves you half as much as you love her, maybe it's not to late, maybe you just call her, or go visit her. I promise you though, drugs are NOT the answer!"

Finn looks down at the floorboards, ashamed "I've had a problem with drugs for awhile now." he said softly. "At first it was just social stuff, hanging out with the guys, but then I started using when I was alone, especially when I was depressed." he dropped down to a whisper. "I've hidden this from everyone, not even Rachel knows…"

Just then they arrive back at the place they had been staying, a run down, abandoned diner. All the glass had been boarded up long ago. "Well, this is us, ummm, look, one of the people in our group has a uhh, condition, he has a totally severe allergy to sunlight, so he can't go out during daylight hours." Cordy said, rather unconvincingly to Finn. Finn was still so upset though he didn't really notice. As they get out of the truck another car is pulling in to the parking lot. The group stops, Cordy and Faith pause, on high guard, Doyle steps in front of Finn just in case this is going to be a problem. Finn whispers just one word, making it sound almost like a prayer, "_Rachel_".

Rachel bolts out of her car, leaving the door hanging open as she runs up to Finn, neatly bypassing Doyle and throws herself in his arms. "Finn! I had the most horrible dream! I had to come! You were at the school in the boys locker room singing the song I wrote for you and you just seemed so broken…" Rachel pauses as she takes in that he is wearing his old high school football uniform and sees the pain on his face…"Finn, this is what you were wearing in my dream…oh my God! It wasn't a dream was it?" she asks him, the love and concern is so obvious that it gets through to him.

"How can you not hate me Rachel? I…I threw US away, I was so STUPID!" He sobs brokenly.

Doyle speaks up at this. "Hey now Boy-o, I think it's pretty obvious that the lass loves you regardless, why don't we all go inside so you can talk, maybe let Rachel in on some secrets you've been keeping, though, I have a feeling you weren't keeping them quite as well as you think. Rachel, my name is Doyle, and this is Cordy and Faith. After you have that talk with Finn here I'd like to talk to you about your dream if you're willing."

Rachel just smiles faintly and nods her head. "Of course, but first we help Finn." she says firmly as she takes Finn's hand. They all walk into the old diner, Finn and Rachel wondering just who these people are, but grateful they were there.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·Author Notes·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯

More is on the way soon, it will probably be a couple weeks though, life has been busy!


End file.
